Another Rengeneration One You Didn't Know
by NamiNectarine
Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like if you were the Doctor?


I stretched. It was eight in the morning. I looked at my hair in the mirror.

"Eugh!" I cried out, looking at the mass of ginger hair that went all different directions. I wrinkled my nose and grabbed a brush. I dragged it through my hair, watching the red strands straighten out and lay down properly. I glanced at the watch on my table. Nothing important. I grabbed my cell phone and checked my texts.

"What to wear, what to wear…" I hummed softly, rummaging through my dresser. I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a cut up school shirt. My phone started to ring.

"Yeah," I said, flopping on the bed as I answered my phone. I flipped open my phone to put it on speaker, then started to pull off my pajamas to change.

"Sara!" cried Emily. "I need a huge favour. Mum's in the hospital, and I need to be there. Can you cover my shift?"

"Yeah. Who's your partner?" I started to kick off the jeans that were half way on.

"Natalie and Zach."

"Kay, I'll be there."

"Thanks so much, bye!"

The phone clicked off and I slid out of bed. I rummaged for my Disney clothes, and packed my bag like normal.

"Extra shoes, water, aspirin, first aid kit, munchies," I rattled off to myself. Out of habit, I tossed the pocket watch in my purse. Once I was in my cast uniform I headed out my front door and started toward work. After a twenty minute drive away from my apartment, I finally made it to work. I went through all normal clearance and I ran backstage. I ran into the performers' lounge and found Natalie close at my tail. She was just late. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Hey!" I said, hip checking her as I made my way to what was the refreshments table. Everyone had taken everything except apple juice. I took a glass and looked for my costume. I found it, realizing Natalie had been following me.

"You seem different today," she said.

"Nothing out of the normal," I responded.

"Must be my imagination then."

"Ready for the parade?" I asked.

"As I always am," she teased. We both changed and helped each other adjust the outfits. My dress was blue, and hers was red. We both giggled about how we could make up the English flag with our dresses and we rehearsed with the rest of the cast. Stretches and a few hours later, Natalie and I made our way to Main Street with the others.

The music started and we started our dance and routine. It was the best workout I could even dream of. We smiled and waved to the crowd, making our way through the park. The sun seemed particularly bright today. I paid it no mind. Natalie, Zach, and I danced our way through the bright Florida heat and we enjoyed every minute of it. Once our parade was over, Natalie and I went to go change and get into our look-alike costumes for the change of shift. I noticed the blue box next to our lounge. I thought it was a Portable Toilet.

"I need aspirin," Natalie whined as I took my pink dress off it's hanger.

"In my bag," I noted. I watched her go get it and pull out the silver pocket watch as well.

"What's this?" she asked, swallowing two aspirin and then dropping the bottle back in my bag.

"Pocket watch I suppose," I responded. "I'unno where it came from though."

"It won't open for me." She pouted. "Even in Doctor Who the watch would open for another person."

"Here," I laughed, opening the watch.

Then it all came rushing back.

All my memories, past regenerations, past creatures and problems, foes and fights. Daleks, Cybermen, Ghosts, Companions, they all came rushing into my head. The song of the Ood wrapped around me, my second heart started to beat. My head was so full of complex things now. I knew who I was, where I was, and what I was doing. I looked at Natalie.

"Oh wow! This is fantastic!"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I've reinvented the fob watch. First mistake was letting someone open it the first time. I was much cleverer the second time. Cleverer… more clever… cleverer… I like cleverer. What was I drinking? It's delicious! I haven't seen this body yet, have you got a mirror?" I smiled at Natalie. Natalie was confused, but handed over a small mirror she'd been using. I took a look in it, and my jaw dropped in it's reflection.

"I'm a woman! But I'm ginger! Oh! I'm finally ginger! Yes! Oh, you! Your name. It'll come to me. Amy, no. You're not Rose. You're not Martha, oh I can just tell you that. Elizabeth, Valerie, Vanessa…. NATALIE VANESSA!" I bounced and grabbed her hand. I turned and ran, dragging Natalie behind me. We tore out of the lounge and around the corner. There was the blue box.

"Public Police Call Box?" Natalie inquired. "This is just a replica," she pouted.

"Hello you sexy thing!" I cried. I pulled open the doors and yanked Natalie inside. The control room sprung to life, greeting me as she always did.

"Sonic sonic sonic sonic," I murmured. I let go of Natalie and rummaged around looking for my sonic screwdriver.

"I'm in the TARDIS." Natalie sounded confused.

"You know?"

"They've got a TV show based on you," she responded.

"Oh, clever people. Always liked television writers," I giggled, finding my screwdriver. "Oh baby I'm home!"

"I'm in the TARDIS!" Natalie squeaked.

"Okay Naly," I said, throwing a switch and hearing the thrusters start to make her characteristic _vwroop vwroop vwroop_ sound. "We have the whole of time and space at our control. So the question is, where do you want to go first?"


End file.
